Operations
Operations are group missions similar to alerts or raids, and are what make the open-world magic possible. Four or eight players will be queued up in a starting instance to defeat a challenge alongside their iconic ally. After they win this challenge, they will go out into the open-world to take on the next stage of the operation. Players can split up in smaller groups to accomplish certain objectives, but they will find others require the entire group working as a team. Access In order to enter a Operation, players must queue up using On Duty Menu (Default PC Key 'Y'), and choose appropriate roles they wish to fulfill. They will then be placed in a queue that searches for other players who wish to do the same Operation, and be prompted to enter when an instance is available. Players are required to have certain Episode access in order to play 4 or 8 player operations. Dominance Requirement The Dominance Requirement for an Operation is the minimum amount of Dominance required for player Crowd Control effects to affect normal Operation opponents. Tanks and Controllers should meet this minimum Dominance requirement so that Crowd Control powers are effective in an Operation. *Tier 4 Operations: 1700 Dominance *Tier 5 Operations: 1950 Dominance *Tier 6 Operations: 2200 Dominance *Tier 7 Operations: 3000 Dominance 2 Player Tier 7 Operations The Episode 21 Tier 7 Operation requires a Combat Rating of 142 to access. 4 Player Tier 4 Operations Tier 4 Operations require a Combat Rating of 70 to access and only reward Marks of Victory to players with a Combat Rating between 70 and 90. 4 Player Tier 5 Operations Tier 5 Operations require a Combat Rating of 84 to access and only reward Marks of Victory to players with a Combat Rating between 84 and 104. 4 Player Tier 6 Operations Halls of Power Part I Tier 6 Operations require a Combat Rating of 100 to access. War of the Light Part II and Amazon Fury Part II Tier 6 Operations require a Combat Rating of 106 to access. 4 Player Tier 7 Operations Halls of Power Part II Tier 7 Operations require a Combat Rating of 111 to access. 8 Player Tier 4 Operations Tier 4 Operations require a Combat Rating of 70 to access and only reward Marks of Victory to players with a Combat Rating between 70 and 90. 8 Player Tier 5 Operations Tier 5 Operations require a Combat Rating of 86 to access and only reward Marks of Victory to players with a Combat Rating between 86 and 104. 8 Player Tier 6 Operations Halls of Power Part I Tier 6 Operations require a Combat Rating of 100 to access and only reward Marks of Victory to players with a Combat Rating between 100 and 116. War of the Light Part II Tier 6 Operations require a Combat Rating of 107 to access and only reward Marks of Victory to players with a Combat Rating between 107 and 116. 8 Player Tier 7 Operations The Halls of Power Part II Tier 7 Operation requires a Combat Rating of 111 to access. Episode 15 and Episode 17 Tier 7 Operations require a Combat Rating of 113 to access. Episode 18 and Episode 20 Tier 7 Operations require a Combat Rating of 131 to access. The Episode 21 Tier 7 Operation requires a Combat Rating of 142 to access. See also *Challenges *Alerts *Duos *Raids Category:Operations Category:Glossary Category:Instances Category:War of the Light Part I Category:Origin Crisis Category:Gameplay Category:8 Players Category:The Bombshells Paradox Category:Halls of Power Part II